


Redamancy

by Polyhexian



Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [47]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humanformers, M/M, POV Third Person, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polyhexian/pseuds/Polyhexian
Summary: Brainstorm sleeps in his new boyfriend's bed for the first time.
Relationships: Brainstorm/Chromedome (Transformers), Brainstorm/Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers), Brainstorm/Rewind (Transformers), Chromedome/Rewind (Transformers)
Series: Humanformers: The Music AU [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859230
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Redamancy

Brainstorm was curled up across Chromedome and Rewind's laps on the couch, legs kicked out over Chromedome's thighs and head leaned against Rewind's stomach. Dimly, he was aware of the movie playing on the TV, a superhero film Rewind had been shocked he'd never seen, but Brainstorm hadn't been paying attention at all. 

Rewind was idly petting his hair, his fingers brushing against his scalp, and the point of contact was completely consuming every iota of his focus. He couldn't possibly think about anything else when he could feel him breathing against him, his own arms around the man's middle, lights dim and hour late. The moment was real. It was happening. He was watching a movie on the couch with his boyfriends. _Boyfriends._

Rewind trilled with laughter at something on screen that Brainstorm had missed and all he could think about was what a pretty sound it was, like tinkling bells. He'd spent a lot of time over the past six months clinging to either of them, terrified to be alone suddenly, desperate to ground himself with human contact that he'd denied himself his whole life, but something had changed. They weren't actually doing anything especially different, Brainstorm knew that his clinginess had progressed far past the point of friendly but they hadn't stopped him, hadn't told him he'd crossed a line and he'd waited in ever present apprehension for the day that they would- and it hadn't come. Instead they'd erased the line completely.

He didn't even realize the credits were rolling until Chromedome picked up his legs so he could stand and grab the controller to turn the TV off. 

"You're such a sucker for Captain America," Rewind chuckled.

"I'm a hopeless romantic," Chromedome sighed, shutting the device down, "I'm with you to the end of the line," he sighed, emphatically, "It's so much, Rewind."

"You're so basic."

"You love a basic bitch," Chromedome teased, setting the controller back on the charger, "I'm ready to turn in."

"Same," Rewind yawned, arching his back as he stretched his arms up over his head. Brainstorm glanced up at him as his eyes closed and thought he was beautiful. 

"Storm?" Chromedome prompted. Brainstorm blinked and looked at him, surprised. "Are you coming with?"

Brainstorm perked up. "To bed?" 

Chromedome gave him a lopsided smile. "Yeah, Storm, to bed."

"Oh! Yes." He pushed himself up and smoothed out his hair self consciously, "Yeah, yeah, okay."

Chromedome huffed laughter through his nose, half smirk still plastered on his face and dipped down to kiss him on the forehead, sending the butterflies in Brainstorm's stomach into a frenzy. He followed them up to the bedroom and then lingered uncertainly in the doorway while they grabbed their pajamas from the dresser. Chromedome was pulling on a soft cotton shirt when he noticed Brainstorm was just standing there, awkwardly.

"You good?"

"Oh, yeah," he said, vaguely.

"You wanna get ready for bed?" Chromedome tried again.

"Uh-huh," Brainstorm nodded. Chromedome squinted at him, and then crossed the room to take his hand and walk with him back to the guest room- his room? Office with a bed?

"We can move your clothes tomorrow," he told him, still clutching his hand, palm warm against his, pulling open one of his drawers with the other. Brainstorm thought he'd gotten pretty good at doing things one handed awhile back. Brainstorm shook his head and pulled his hand away, grabbing some night clothes, embarrassed. 

"Sorry, I'm just- distracted," he grimaced, feeling self conscious as he stood up, clutching his pajamas to his chest. Chromedome gave him a soft, sympathetic smile and put his hands on his arms, gentle and steadying.

"Hey," he said, voice soothing, "It's okay. You don't have to be so nervous. You've been using me as a mattress for half a year already, haven't you?" 

"Yeah, but- but it's different," Brainstorm whispered, staring at the floor.

Chromedome hesitated, before he leaned forward and lowered his voice. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight? It's okay, Storm, you don't _have_ to-"

"No!" Brainstorm said immediately, looking up, "I want to sleep with you. Please."

Chromedome pulled him against his chest, hands rubbing circles against his back. "Yeah. It's okay, Brainstorm. You aren't going to do something wrong." 

"Ugh, I'm sorry," Brainstorm groaned, burying his face, "I know I'm being stupid." 

"You're not being stupid," Chromedome hushed him, rubbing the back of his head, "You're just insecure. It's okay."

Brainstorm sighed, resting his head on Chromedome's shoulder. "Sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," Chromedome soothed, "Come on. Let's go get your toothbrush, okay?"

"Okay." 

Chromedome walked with him to the hall bathroom and Brainstorm felt a bit foolish, like a child afraid of a storm. He grabbed his toiletries from the sink and headed back to the master bathroom where Rewind was sitting on the counter and rubbing something on his face.

"What's that?" Brainstorm inquired, as Chromedome passed him to grab his toothbrush.

"Toner," Rewind answered without looking, "the face is the brand, you know." 

"What's it do?"

"Good for your skin," Rewind told him, tilting his head in the mirror, "Chromedome is happy to keep _his_ dehydrated but _I_ have to stay pretty."

"You're always pretty, dear," Chromedome said in a way that suggested they'd talked about this more than once before, "I don't like goo on my face."

"Huh," said Brainstorm, picking up the bottle to inspect it. 

"You can use it if you want," Rewind told him, leaning back.

"Are you sure?"

"God, _please_ let someone else in this house care about their skin's health."

Chromedome sighed deeply around his toothbrush and rolled his eyes in the mirror. Brainstorm tried not to make it obvious how flustered he was when Rewind grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the water, handing it to him to wash his face. Brainstorm climbed up on the counter to sit next to him and Rewind walked him through the steps of using bottles and creams and a variety of coloured goos that would supposedly make his skin glow. He was surprised to see that Chromedome waited in the bathroom for them to finish, scrolling through Twitter on his phone.

"Come on," Rewind said as he hopped down from the counter when they'd both finished their nightly routine, "Bed time." 

"Bed time!" Chromedome repeated, clicking his phone screen off and walking past them and back into the bedroom. Brainstorm brightened, glancing back at his toothbrush in the holder next to theirs and felt something warm and giddy in his stomach he wasn't entirely sure how to quantify, before Rewind pulled him along with him by the hand and shut the light off. 

"Which side do you want?" Chromedome asked, plugging in his phone on the left side, "Or- hm. Who's in the middle?"

"Okay, not me, if my phone is out of arm's reach when I wake up I might actually die," Rewind lamented, flopping down on the mattress and pulling Brainstorm with him. 

"I can take middle," Brainstorm offered, "I never use my phone anyway."

"God, are you ever going to let me buy you a phone that didn't come from an archaeological dig?" Rewind huffed, grabbing Brainstorm around his middle and kissing at his jawline. 

"I like my phone!" Brainstorm exclaimed, "It's no-nonsense!" 

"I live in fear of that fossil," Rewind sighed, "Middle it is."

Rewind sat up and stretched before he crawled back under the covers and Brainstorm followed him. Chromedome turned out the light and climbed into bed on Brainstorm's other side, shifting pillows and sheets to get everyone comfortable. 

"C'mere," said Rewind, tugging at Brainstorm's forearms to pull him against his chest. Brainstorm fell into his embrace, sighing with relief and burying his face in his shirt, clinging immediately to his middle. "Hey there, handsome. You okay?" 

"Mmhmm," he mumbled, breathing in his scent, "I'm good." 

Chromedome wriggled up against his back to spoon him and press a kiss against the back of his neck. "He's nervous." 

"I'm not nervous!"

"It's okay to be nervous," Rewind told him, "It's a big change."

"You've literally been cuddling us for months," Chromedome laughed, warm breath ghosting across his skin, "You can't fuck up cuddling." 

"Hrrm, so says you," Rewind teased, "Domey has given me a solid kick in his sleep more than once."

"I said I was sorry!" Chromedome whined, sounding horrified, "I didn't mean to!"

"So if you can fuck up cuddling Domey already would have," Rewind said with a nuzzle, "Don't worry about it. You don't have anything to prove."

"Okay," Brainstorm said, softly. 

"Come on, sleep time. Rewind has his morning stream and then we can run by the clinic," Chromedome said, giving him another kiss on his neck. 

"Mhmm," Brainstorm confirmed, settling in. He focused on counting the breaths against him as their chests rose and fell against his, warm and safe and real, and eventually, he fell asleep.

* * *

Brainstorm woke when he heard an alarm ringing, and Rewind turned away to turn it off, rolling back to give Brainstorm a squeeze. 

"Sorry, Stormy, I gotta get up," he murmured softly, kissing his forehead, "You can sleep in a little longer." 

"Mmkay," Brainstorm mumbled, as Rewind pulled away and tucked the duvet back in around him. 

"C'mere," said Chromedome, tugging his shoulder to roll him over. Brainstorm let him, greedily, and buried himself in Chromedome's hold while Rewind got dressed and slipped quietly out of the room. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Good," Brainstorm answered happily, "I didn't wake up once."

"An absolute miracle," Chromedome sighed, "Good to hear, though."

"Mmhmm," Brainstorm hummed, "I know I'm a hassle, I just-"

"You're not a hassle, Storm. I know you can't sleep alone," Chromedome said, petting the back of his head, "It's okay. You've been through so much."

"I know it's a pain," Brainstorm whispered, "I know it's inconvenient."

"And?" Chromedome asked, "It's not convenient that Rewind films _everything_ we do and constantly makes me have fake conversations for his vlogs. It's not convenient that there's a _lock_ on the medicine cabinet for a _reason_ , or that Rewind doesn't feel comfortable leaving me alone during _any_ holiday. You don't have to be convenient."

Brainstorm hesitated, kneading his hands against the sheets. "Okay." 

"You're okay," Chromedome reiterated, "We're all inconvenient. It's human nature. You're worth it."

"Okay," Brainstorm said again, smiling fondly.

"Come on, we've known each other, what, over a decade? Your shit is my shit."

Brainstorm giggled and butted his head up against Chromedome's jawline. "You know, I think I've been in love with you since we were eighteen."

Chromedome flinched. "Oh, god, really?"

"You're so dense," Brainstorm laughed, "I think it was really obvious in retrospect. I used to look at you like a lovesick prom queen."

Chromedome grimaced. "I'm such an idiot. I didn't even think you liked me as a _friend._ "

"I mean, in your defense, I was pretty closed off," Brainstorm admitted, "I spent years building up this sort of… shell, you know, keeping people at arm's length. I wasn't really used to people sticking around, and then at the end of the year you were just like 'so you wanna room again next year' so casually. Like it wasn't even a big deal! I know it probably wasn't for you, but for me, it was- it was a lot. It was everything."

Chromedome was quiet. "We got along well, you know. We never argued, we both stayed up late, we were quiet, we didn't party- it just seemed like… we clicked. I was comfortable around you."

"I'm glad," Brainstorm told him, voice soft, "You seemed so uncomfortable around everyone at the time." 

"I mean, I was. Like, come on, closeted gay catholic teenager out on his own for the first time? Yeah, no, I was."

"Pretty lucky we got paired together, huh? Could have ended up rooming with anybody."

"I can't imagine it," Chromedome murmured, "I'm glad it was you."

"I'm glad it was you," Brainstorm sighed back, tightening his grip, "I love you. I don't know if I'm supposed to say that yet, but-"

"I love you, Brainstorm," Chromedome cut him off, "I've known you too long to wait any longer to say that every morning."

Brainstorm smiled into Chromedome's shirt with a breathy laugh. "Okay. Good."


End file.
